Teleport
Category: Terminology Teleport is a means of traveling throughout Vana'diel. It refers to Outpost Teleporting, the White Mage teleport spells and teleport items. Outpost By doing a Supply Run Mission you can obtain Outpost teleports. You can only do this when your nation has control of that region. See Outpost Teleporting for more information. Teleport spells At level 36, a White Mage can obtain their first teleport spells. These spells will teleport party members who are within range and have the required Gate Crystal. Recall spells can be obtained at level 53 and transport party members to Wings of the Goddess expansion areas. Currently there are nine different teleport spells: * Level 36 - Teleport-Holla requires the Holla Gate Crystal * Level 36 - Teleport-Dem requires the Dem Gate Crystal * Level 36 - Teleport-Mea requires the Mea Gate Crystal * Level 38 - Teleport-Altep requires the Altepa Gate Crystal * Level 38 - Teleport-Yhoat requires the Yhoator Gate Crystal * Level 42 - Teleport-Vahzl requires the Vahzl Gate Crystal * Level 53 - Recall-Pashh requires the Pashhow Gate Crystal * Level 53 - Recall-Meriph requires the Meriphataud Gate Crystal * Level 53 - Recall-Jugner requires the Jugner Gate Crystal Gate crystals can be obtained by traveling to the appropriate area, finding and clicking on the Telepoint crystal located there (it must be the whole one, you will not receive the gate crystal from the shattered telepoint or the dimensional portal). Items Consumable items called Gate Glyphs teleport characters to one of the following areas upon use: * Bastok Mines, Southern San d'Oria, Northern San d'Oria, or Windurst Woods Gear that features Enchantment:"Teleport" teleports to the following areas upon use: * Lv1 Ducal Guard's Ring teleports its wearer to Ru'Lude Gardens (5 charges) * Lv1 Stars Cap teleports its wearer to Ru'Lude Gardens (unlimited charges, consumes Ballista points) * Lv1 Laurel Crown teleports its wearer to Ru'Lude Gardens (unlimited charges, consumes Ballista points) * Lv1 Moogle Cap teleports all party members within range to their nation of allegiance (unlimited charges) * Lv1 Nomad Cap teleports all party members within range to their nation of allegiance (unlimited charges) * Lv1 Sunbreeze Festival 2008 high-quality body gear, different for each race and gender combination, teleports its wearer to Purgonorgo Isle (unlimited charges) * Lv1 Tidal Talisman teleports all party members within range from the Three Nations to Jeuno, between Jeuno and Kazham, between Selbina and Mhaura, and between Aht Urhgan Whitegate and Nashmau (unlimited charges) * Lv1 Jody Shield teleports its wearer to (unlimited charges). * Lv15 Federation Stables Scarf teleports its wearer to Windurst (10 charges) * Lv15 Kingdom Stables Collar teleports its wearer to San d'Oria (10 charges) * Lv15 Republic Stables Medal teleports its wearer to Bastok (10 charges) * Lv30 Nexus Cape teleports its wearer to the Party Leader, with restrictions as to the areas it will work for. See item description for details (unlimited charges) * Lv60 Tavnazian Ring teleports its wearer to Tavnazian Safehold (unlimited charges) * Lv60 Olduum Ring teleports its wearer to Wajaom Woodlands (unlimited charges) * Lv70 Maat's Cap teleports its wearer to Ru'Lude Gardens (unlimited charges) There is also a series of enchanted rings, each of which sends their wearer to one of the following telepoints upon use: * Mea, Dem, Holla, Altep, Vahzl, and Yhoat telepoints (all have 10 charges) As of the August 3rd 2009 Version Update, there are also now additional enchanted rings for the recall telepoints. Like the previous telepoint rings these too send their wearer to the following telepoints upon use: * Jugner Forest [S], Meriphataud Mountains [S], and Pashhow Marshlands [S] forgotten telepoints (all have 10 charges) The March 22nd 2010 update released 3 additional earrings for CoP and ToAU Cities (30 charges on all): * Lv20 Federation Earring, Kingdom Earring, Republic Earring * Lv25 Mhaura Earring, Selbina Earring * Lv30 Duchy Earring, Kazham Earring, Rabao Earring * Lv40 Norg Earring The June 2010 update released earrings for the original and Zilart cities (30 charges on all): * Lv40 Safehold Earring, Empire Earring, Nashmau Earring Finally, Return Rings and Homing Rings are enchanted with "Outpost Warp", which, upon use, will teleport their wearers to the outpost of the region they are currently in. To be teleported: * The ring's wearer must have completed a supply run to the outpost. * The outpost must be controlled by the ring wearer's country. * The ring wearer must be in a Conquest area with an outpost. NOTE: As of May 2011 Update, most teleport gears' recast times became 1 hour. Further details can be found here. See Also * Warp NPCs * Outpost Teleporting